The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and more particularly to a technique which is effective in improving the reliability of a resin-sealed and high heat radiation type semiconductor device having a heat sink.
In the automobile field in which the mounting of a highly reliable IC (Integrated Circuit) is required, the demand for surface-mounted type packages is now increasing in quick tempo. Particularly, the demand for high heat radiation type surface-mounted packages is conspicuous.
As a high heat radiation type surface-mounted package there is known a package of a structure provided with a heat sink called a heat spreader, which heat spreader is exposed from resin to enhance the heat radiating performance.
In this known package, in order to transmit the heat generated from a semiconductor chip efficiently to the heat spreader, there mainly is used solder or silver paste high in thermal conductivity as a chip bonding material which is a die bonding material.
As to the structure of a semiconductor device having a heat sink or a heat radiating block, as well as a method of manufacturing the same, a related description is found, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 6(1994)-295963. In this publication there is described a technique in which a U-shaped groove or a bottomed hole having a return portion is formed in a heat sink or a heat radiating block and, at the time of sealing with resin, the resin is allowed to bite into the U-shaped groove or the bottomed hole having a return portion to improve the adhesion between the heat sink or the heat radiating block and the resin.